El incidente que comenzo con Todoko (Girlmatsu)
by kyokumura
Summary: Todoko sentia arder su rostro por la verguenza de la pregunta y por el hecho de verse descubierta por su hermana mayor Osoko. -Todoko, tu... acabas de tirarte uno? Lo que comenzo como una tranquila tarde acabo en desastre. - Hetero Ships. Leve mencion KaraIchi/IchiKara
1. El incidente de Todoko

ADVERTENCIA: Girlmatsu x Osomatsu-san , las seis chicas son hermanas al igual que los matsunos. Parejas: IchiTodoko , KaraOsoko, JyushiChoroko, OsoIchiko, TodoKarako y ChoroJyushiko. Leve mencion KaraIchi/IchiKara. No le busquen sentido porque no lo tiene v:

Las sextillizas se encontraban en su habitacion tiradas en el piso, la tarde era demasiado aburrida y realmente a noinguna le apetecia salir ni siquiera a casa de sus parejas que para sorpresa de todo el mundo tambien eran sextillizos.

Un leve sonido irrumpio el silencio de la habitacion.

Un sonido que habia venido del lugar donde se encontraba Todoko.

-Todoko... acaso te acabas de tirar un pedo? -La mayor de las hermanas Matsuno miraba sorprendidamente a la menor de todas junto a la impactada mirada de las demas hermanas.

Todoko habia pensado que nadie la escucharia, estaba bastante segura de ello, por eso se habia arriesgado a soltarlo , mas sin embargo olvido que la mayor tenia una prodigiosa audicion cuando se trataba de cosas con las cuales molestar a sus hermanas menores.

-Las princesas como yo no nos pedorreamos, aromatizamos la habitacion para ustedes plebeyas. -Sentencio Todoko mientras desviaba el rostro avergonzado lejos de la vista de sus hermanas mayores.

-Exclamo la pinche puerca...- La lengua venenosa de Ichiko no tardo en hacer acto de presentacion para luego soltar una leve risa.

-Todoko eres una zorra sucia! JAJAJAJA - La estridente risa de Karako lleno la habitacion para luego ser acompañada por la de su hermana mayor Osoko.

-A Todoko le hace falta tener s*xo para volver a ser una chica!- La mencionada se puso inclusive mas colorada con el comentario de su hermana mayor Jyushiko.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! -La chica no sabia donde meter el rostro de la verguenza que sentia en ese momento a causa de las burlas de sus hermanas mayores.

-Imaginate cuando Ichimatsu-kun se entere, quiza inclusive te deje y te cambie por su hermano Karamatsu y entonces... ellos...harian...y se meterian...en el hotel...y harian... - La tercera hermana se perdio en sus podridos pensamientos donde el novio de su hermana , Ichimatsu la abandonaba y comenzaba una relacion con su hermano mayor Karamatsu...

-NO METAS A MI NOVIO EN TUS FANTASIAS SUCIAS , CHOROKO! -Osoko sarandeaba a la tercera hermana mientras lagrimones caian dramaticamente al imaginarse siendo cambiada por otro hombre.-

-Karamatsu no te dejaria por otro, Osoko.- Ichiko hablo intentando calmar a la mayor.- Despues de todo, eres tan plana que pareces un hombre y ya ni hablemos de tu rostro...

-TENEMOS LA MISMA CARA, SUBNORMAL!

-Pero yo no soy plana... - La sonrisa triunfante que aparecio en el rostro de Ichiko enfurecio tanto a Osoko que su rostro quedo completamente rojo.

-YA BASTA! Y NO SE ATREVAN A DECIRLE NADA A MI NOVIO MALDITAS ARPIAS VIRGINALES! -Todoko conocia a la perfeccion la personalidad de su novio y sabia que a pesar de lo lindo y timido que era podia llegar a ser el mismisimo diablo cuando encontraba algo con que molestarle.

-No te preocupes Todoko, tu tambien eres tan plana como una tabla asi que dudo que te cambien por otro hombre.- La cuarta hermana sonreia malvadamente degustando los rostros rojos y furiosos de su primera y sexta hermana.

-No entiendo como Osomatsu te soporta, Ichiko.- La tercera hermana habia regresado de su mundo de fantasias donde todos los hermanos Matsuno hacian incesto.

La cuarta hermana sonrio de manera misteriosa mientras hacia movimientos obsenos con las manos que las demas hermanas captaron al instante.

-ICHIKO-NEESAN TUVO S*XO! -La quinta hermana fue la primera en reaccionar mientras reia estrepitosamente para dar lugar a su hermana mayor.

-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TU YA LO HICIERAS Y YO AUN NO?! KARAKO SOSTEN MI BOLSO! TE VOY A DAR UN POCO DE ESTO! -Osoko le arrojo a la segunda hermana su bolso que estaba a sus pies con tanta fuerza que logro derribarla.

-HELP! -Grito Karako ante la sobrehumana fuerza que la molesta primera hermana habia usado para tirarle su bolso.

En realidad no es como si hubieran tenido relaciones ya, mas sin embargo molestar a la mayor con eso era bastante divertido a ojos de Ichiko.

-Osoko-neesan no fue la primera en tener novio ni la primera en hacer secross. - Jyushiko recordo que la mayor habia prometido ser la primera en hacer ambas cosas fallando estrepitosamente pues la primera en conseguir pareja fue Karako y ahora se enteraba que su pequeña hermana le habia ganado en dejar de ser virgen, aunque en realidad fuera mentira, ella no sabia eso. Jyshiko se paro sobre la pequeña mesa que habia en el centro de la habitacion para proseguir a señalarla con el dedo-NO PERTENECES AQUI! ...

-DESTIERRO! - Grito Ichiko.

-DESHONRA! - Secundo Karako.

-DESGRACIA! - Finalizo Choroko.

Todo el enojo que habia en el cuerpo de la primera hermana desaparecio inmediatamente.

Osoko se fue a una esquina con un aura depresiva mientras unas extrañas setas le crecian en la cabeza. - Le falle, señor... usted confio en mi. Y yo le falle...

Mientras en la cabeza de la cuarta hermana un pensamiento se repetia sin descanzo: " _esta parte de mi vida, esta pequeña parte de mi vida, se llama felicidad"_

-PORQUE NO PUEDO TENER HERMANAS NORMALES?! -Todoko harta de lo vergonzoso y confuso de la escena se levanto dispuesta a ir a casa de su novio y cuñados para relajarse un poco.- ME VOY!

Todoko salio de la habitacion azotando la puerta corrediza estruendosamente.

-Como creen que reaccione cuando se entere que Osoko-neesan le mando un mensaje contandole todo a Ichimatsu-kun? - Choroko miro con resignacion a donde se encontraba la mayor de todas.

-Bueno... No fue un placer tener a Osoko-neesan como hermana mayor.- Ichiko rodo por el suelo hasta llegar a su sitio favorito del piso y despilfarrarse por la flojera que habia en su cuerpo, ya mas tarde llamaria a su estupido novio para molestar su existencia un rato pero por ahora preferia seguir holgazaneando con sus hermanas.

\- A lo mejor Todoko mata a Osoko y va a prision. Entonces Ichimatsu y Karamatsu se refugiarian entre los brazos del otro y descubririan el amor que sentian hacia el otro pero que no podian confesar... - Choroko comenzaba a dejar volar su imaginacion haciendo reaccionar a Osoko ante la mencion del nombre de su novio Karamatsu , haciendo que se separara del pequeño rincon en donde estaba.

-ESO NUNCA VA A PASAR CHOROKO! TARDE MUCHO EN ENCONTRAR A ALGUIEN QUE ME AME CON LA MISMA INTENSIDAD CON LA QUE ME AGARRO EN EL AUTOBUS PARA NO DARME EN LA MADRE COMO PARA PERMITIR QUE ME MATEN Y SE VAYA CON OTRO! -Osoko gritaba con el rostro completamente rojo ante la siempre idea de imaginar a su novio con otro mientras zarandeaba a la tercera hermana por las solapas de su sueter.

-Las mujeres deberiamos morir y dejar que los hombres culien entre ellos.- Las gafas de Choroko brillaron ante la idea de un planeta de puros homosexuales, orgias, fetiches y bdsm mientras era sostenia por su hermana mayor.

-Choroko... me asustas...y haces que me pregunte por la sanidad de Jyushimatsu-kun al estar contigo.

-Eh? Porque lo dices? El tambien suele shipear a sus hermanos...

-EH?! -Todas las hermanas levantaron la mirada hacia la tercera hermana.

-El shipea KaraIchi mas yo siempre le digo que el IchiKara es mejor. Definitivamente tiene malos gustos para shippear yaoi.*

Osoko solto las solapas de su hermana mientras retrocedia lentamente perturbada ante el nuevo descubrimiento...

-M..mi..novio... -La mirada de la hermana mayor se ensombrencio al imaginarse a su energico cuñado intentando convencer a su novio de que hiciera algo homosexual con su otro hermano.- TRANQUILO _MY DARLING_! OSOKO IRA A SALVAR TU CULO DE SER PROFANADO! AUN LADO PERRAS! VOY A SALVAR A MI DOLOROSO HOMBRE! - Osoko salio corriendo tan rapido que lo unico que pudieron visualizar sus hermanas fue un borron correr rapidamente de la habitacion y desaparecer en el pasillo que daba hacia la puerta principal con obvio rumbo a casa de su novio y cuñados, olvidando completamente que Todoko tambien se encontraba ahi y que ella le dijo del penoso incidente de esta a Ichimatsu-kun.

-Todoko va a matarla por lo de Ichimatsu cuando la vea. - Karako aun miraba la puerta de la habitacion impactada por la velocidad de su hermana y un tanto orgullosa por la condicion fisica que esta tenia.

\- No deberias ir tu tambien Karako -neesan? - Jyushiko miraba a la segunda hermana interrogantemente un tanto preocupada por que su hermana no siguiera a la mayor.

-Eh? Porque deberia ir , _my sisstah_? - Karako no entendia a que se referia su rubia hermana pues segun lo dicho por Choroko los unicos dos en problemas eran Ichimatsu-Kun y Karamatsu-kun.

-Porque Todomatsu-kun es el mas gay de todos.- Respondio como si fuera lo mas normal del universo dejando de piedra a la pobre Karako.

-Eso es cierto...- Ichiko volvio a sonreir maliciosamente mientras sentia el veneno fluir por su lengua. - Aveces me pregunto quien de ustedes dos es el hombre de la relacion.

-Mi novio no es gay! - Karako lucia verdaderamente molesta. Siempre discutia ese asunto con sus hermanas,pues ellas decian que Todomatsu-kun era tan pasiva que era mas que obvio que el llevaba el rol de femina en la relacion.

-Karako, una mujer de 20 años virgen y sola en el mundo conoce a Todomatsu-kun un hombre demasiado afeminado que jura no ser gay, acompañenme a ver esta triste historia...- Ichiko no pudo evitar reir al final de la "introduccion" que dio.

-YA BASTA! TODOMATSU VIO EN MI ALGO QUE NADIE MAS VIO, OKEY? NO SE COMO PERO LO HIZO.

-Todomatsu-kun tiene el shuringan**(? -Choroko rio discretamente por su propia respuesta al igual que Ichiko mientras que Jyushiko reia a carcajada limpia.

-ME VOY AL GIMNASIO!- Karako se encaminaba hacia la puerta cuando la cuarta hermana grito.

-Ve a ponerte mas fuerte para poder cargar a tu princesa! -Karako le tiro lo primero que encontro en su camino siendo esto un zapato que lamentablemente Ichiko no pudo esquivar cayendo noqueada al suelo.

-UNO! DOS! TRES! FUERA! -Jyushiko aporreaba la mano mientras contaba al lado de su hermana mayor como si fuera un referi de lucha libre.

-Choromatsu-kun debe divertirse mucho teniendo a Jyushiko como pareja... quiza si somos demasiado anormales.

Y con esa clase de pensamientos Choroko paso la tarde pensando al lado del cuerpo inerte de la cuarta hermana y mirando a la quinta hermana maquillarse excesivamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

No usen drogas hijos mios (?, son malas y les pudren el cerebro y terminan escribiendo weas raras como esta . Realmente no se de donde salio esto pero una vez comence a escribir no pude parar xD

*: No me gusta el KaraIchi/IchiKara, no lo odio, pero no me gusta verlo :C

**: El copyright pegaba asi que lo cambie v:

Nos leemos lueguillo ~~


	2. Jyushiko ¡¿ que fue lo que hiciste!

**Jyushiko... ¡¿ que fue lo que hiciste?!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Girlmatsu x Osomatsu-san , las seis chicas son hermanas al igual que los matsunos. Parejas: IchiTodoko , KaraOsoko, JyushiChoroko, OsoIchiko, TodoKarako y ChoroJyushiko. Leve mencion AtsuTodo , OsoIchi/IchiOso y KaraIchi/Ichikara. No le busquen sentido porque no lo tiene v:**

Osoko entro con un golpe estrepitoso a la casa. Choroko la habia llamado mientras en medio de un griterio demasiado extraño le decia que habia un problema con Jyushiko.

Su hermana menor...

La energica quinta hermana...

Habia secuestrado a alguien.

Corrio lo mas rapido que sus piernas le permitieron con rumbo a la habitacion que compartian. Al toparse con la puerta abrio estrepitosamente solo para encontrarse con una habitacion sumamente obscura solamente iluminada en el medio por una lampara de techo.

Y ahi, debajo de esa luz , Osoko vislumbro a un joven de castaños cabellos y traje que se veia bastante fino a decir verdad quien yacia inconsciente..-PERO QUE COÑ- Antes de tan siquiera finalizar la frase alguien coloco una mano en su boca mientras tiraba de ella violentamente hacia atras.

La mano se retiro lentamente de su rostro , tiempo que ella sin duda exclamo para gritar por ayuda pensaras...

-SI VAS A MATARME POR FAVOR VIOLAME ANTES PARA NO MORIR VIRGEN QUE MI NOVIO ES DOLOROSAMENTE IDIOTA Y NI ME TOCA!- Pero es Osoko y obviamente no lo iba a hacer.

-Osoko-neesan, sabia que estabas desesperada pero esto es demasiado...

-Oh, Ichiko...Solo eres tu, onee-san no esta desesperada, es solo que...NO, ESPERA! ESO NO ES LO IMPORTANTE!

-Entonces que es lo importante? -Ichiko a pesar de saber a lo que se refeiria su hermana mayor penso en molestarla un poco.

-PORQUE HAY UN TIPO AMORDAZADO EN NUESTRA SALA?!

-Jyushiko lo trajo. - Osoko respiraba agitadamente mientras formulas matematicas con alto grado de complejidad aparecian en su mente intentando enternder el significado de aquellas palabras. - Osoko-neesan , hay humo saliendo de tu cabeza.

-Eh, ah lo siento. - La hermana mayor se sacudio el humo encima de su cabeza como si nada pasara.- Donde esta Jyushiko?

-Se esta preparando...- La sonrisa enigmatica de la cuarta hermana logro hacer que un escalofrio recorriera la espalda de Osoko.

-Para que? - Su pequeña hermana Jyushiko siempre solia sorprenderla en la mayoria de los casos.

-jaja... ya lo veras... -Osoko iba a seguir preguntando sobre el tema cuando todas las luces de la casa se apagaron subitamente.

-Kyaaaaaa! Que paso con la luz? - Osoko se tiro sobre Ichiko para abrazarla mientras la menor suspiraba.

-Osoko-neesan, vamos, ya comenzo. -La cuarta hermana caminaba con la mayor hacia la puerta de la habitacion encontrandose con Choroko y Todoko sentadas en frente de la puerta , la cual estaba levemente abierta.

-Que rayos van a hacer...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **ATSUSHI POV**

El dolor de cabeza crecia mientras mi mente se despejaba lentamente.

-Ugh... donde...estoy?

Abri los ojos lentamente mas sin embargo no pude vislumbrar nada pues me encontraba en una habitacion bastante obscura.

-Hola , Atsushi-kun. Quiero jugar un juego.

Una voz siniestra salio de algun lugar de la habitacion.

-Que cojones?

-Pero que coño, Jyushi-Auch! -Una voz* sono desde atras de algun lado a mi derecha mas sin embargo no podia vislumbrar nada.

-Donde estoy! - Una television se encendio dejando ver a una chica con excesivo maquillaje detras de ella... al parecer habia quitado todas las partes de adentro del televisor para lograr meterse.

-Sushi-kun , al parecer eras una persona que no dejaba a los demas ser felices, despilfarrabas el dinero tirandolo en vicios, juegos de azar y mujerzuelas en vez de donarlo a pobres personas como unos sextillizos neets, buenos para nada que tienen novias sensuales las cuales tienen que pagar todo porque ellos no tienen ni en que caerse muertos.

Esta habitacion se llenara en tres minutos de un gas letal...

-Los gases de Totoko! .- Un susurro interrumpio a la misteriosa chica dentro del televisor para ser seguido por una exclamacion de dolor.

-Callate imbecil virginal!

-Por lo menos no salgo con un furry!

-Callense ambas subnormales! cogh cogh ... uuuuh~ somos fantasmas ~ no gente detras de la puerta

-Choroko, para... me dueles.

-Hm! Como decia un gas inundara la habitacion en tres minutos, puedes intentar salir de aqui sin embargo para romper las cuerdas que te amarran necesitaras un objeto filoso que se encuentra a sus pies, maas sin embargo como habras notado tienes un par de esposas en manos y pies. Y la llave esta dentro de tu ...

-Si, si , si ya se, dentro del estomago de alguien, no?

-Eeeh, nop... Esta dentro de tu culo.

-SIIIIIIIIIIII! -Un grito me asusto repentinamente y casi pude sentir pensamientos obscenos fluir hacia mi.

-Choroko, silencio!

-VOY A LLAMAR A JYUSHIMATSU! DEBEMOS SHIPEARLO CON ALGUIEN! -Jyushimatsu? Un segundo...

-Jyushimatsu es hermano de Todomatsu-kun!

-AJA! CONFIESAS QUE INTENTAS BAJARLE EL NOVIO A KARAKO-NEESAN! -La chica salto fuera del televisor mientras alguien prendia la luz dejandome momentaneamente ciego.

-De donde sacast... ASOPOTAMADRE APAGA LA LUZ! -Decir que el rostro super maquillado de la chica me asusto es quedarse corto.

-Jyushiko, creo que exage...- Una chica de cabellos cortos castaños se acerco caminando hacia donde estaba amarrado mas sin embargo su cara se torno palida al ver a la otra chica. -ASOPOTAMADRE UN FANTASMA!

-Osoko-neesan, soy yo.- La chica super maquillada se paso una toalla que saco de quien sabe donde para pasarlo en su rostro y dejar un rostro bronceado al descubierto.

-YA LLAME A JYUSHIMATSU-KUN Y DICE QUE VIENE PARA ACA! -Una chica con lentes entro gritando a la habitacion mientras un hilo de sangre se deslizaba por su nariz.

Un estallido proveniente del techo me hizo brincar.

-AIUDAAAAAAAA! -Grite con todas las fuerzas que pude.

 **FIN ATSUSHI POV**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Karamatsu entro por el techo siendo montado por todos sus demas hermanos y Karako quien habia ido a pasar la tarde con su novio Todomatsu.

-Gracias por el viaje, Karamatsu-niisan. Te ayudo , Karako? - Todomatsu le tendia la mano a Karako mientras pisaba la cabeza de su hermano mayor.

-Eh? A gracias, darling. Tu hermano esta bien?

-Claro que si! Esta acostumbrado. - Mientras decia ello pisaba una y otra vez la cabeza de su hermano mayor.

-CHOROKO-CHII! ADIVINA QUE!

-Que pasa Jyushimatsu? - Choroko se acerco hacia su energico novio intrigada ante lo que podria decirle su novio.

-ICHIMATSU-NIISAN Y OSOMATSU-NIISAN SE BESARON AYER~

-CLARO QUE NO! -Ambos chicos intentaron negarlo mas sin embargo sus rostros sonrojados hacia mas que evidente lo que habia pasado en realidad.

-I...I...ICHIOSO!- Choroko salio disparada hacia atras debido al potente fluido sanguineo que salio disparado de su nariz.

Jyushimatsu nego energicamente mientras fruncia el seño adorablemente a ojos de Choroko. -El OsoIchi es mejor.

-Ichioso!

-OsoIchi!

-IchiOso!

-OsoIchi

-OsoIchiko! - IchiTodoko! - Gritaron las dos chicas mientras jalaban a sus respectivos novios lejos de ahi.

-EL CULO DE OSOMATSU GRITA POR LA PIJA DE ICHIMATSU! - Choroko grito potentemente mientras el mayor de los sextillizos se sonrojaba violentamente mientras se volteaba a ver a Choroko.

-MI CULO NO GRITA POR NADIE! SOY UN MACHO SEMENTA- KYAAAAAAA! -Ichiko habia apretado la retaguardia de el mayor haciendo que este soltara un grito bastante agudo.

-Si claro, macho semental...

-Ten Osomatsu-kun , puedes usar un pañuelo para secar tus lagrimas.- Todoko reia malevolamente mientras le daba un pañuelo al chico.

-Mi pija llora al ver tu falta de varonilidad**

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-I have a Atsushi~ - Canto Choroko

-I have a Totty~- Secundo Jyushimatsu

-Ugh~ AtsuTodo~ - Canto a duo la feliz pareja.

-YA PAREN DE DECIR QUE MI NOVIO ES GAY! -Karako estaba bastante molesta por lo que habian hecho sus hermanas, como se atreven a pensar que su novio es gay!?

-No lo es? -Pregunto Atsushi.

-Eh? -Las caras de confusiones de Karako y Todomatsu eran epicas.

-Nosotros creiamos que si..- Osomatsu se urgaba la nariz mientras Ichiko e Ichimatsu jugaban juntos con el gato de la chica.- Hasta que un dia llego anunciando que tenia novia y nos asustamos.

-Osea, que no es gay? -Jyushiko y Jyushimatsu movieron la cabeza hacia un lado provocando un ataque de ternura en Choroko y Choromatsu respectivamente.

-No lo soy! -Todomatsu estaba furioso ante el hecho de que todos creyeran que el era gay.

-Me la crei wey. - Osomatsu lucia verdaderamente asombrado ante el hecho de que su hermano menor no fuera gay.

-Ademas , tengo novia, no? - Todomatsu miraba fijamente a su hermano mayor Osomatsu.

-Si a eso se le llama mujer , supongo que si. -Es un ave? No. Es un avion? No. Es la lengua venenosa de Ichiko que vuela a la velocidad de la luz.

-Callate Furryko.

-Ajajajajaja

-Tu tambien Furrymatsu.

-Tsk..

-Entonces, si tengo novia eso significa que soy heterosexual, no?-Todomatsu miraba a su hermano mayor intentando que este por fin entendiera.

-ES UNA PASIVAAAAAAA, NI NECESITA SALIVAAAAAAAAA*** -Jyushiko y Jyushimatsu cantaban a duo al ritmo de "Para bailar la bamba" cambiando las letras causando que Ichiko e Ichimatsu se descojonaran de la risa y Karako les tirara la mesa.

Y ellos se fueron... a la puta por jugarle al vergas.

-Mmmmm, supongo que si...

-Entonces si soy heterosexual porque piensas que soy gay?

-...me miro y lloro en el espejo y me siento estupido~ ilogico~ - Osomatsu se alejo cantando, no queria que sus neuronas explotaran de tanto pensar.

-Oigan.. donde esta Osoko-neesan? -Choroko volteaba a todos lados intentando vislumbrar a su hermana sin exito para luego notar la falta de mas gente. -Y donde estan Sushi-kun y Karamatsu-kun?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Dime _my honey_... porque traemos al chico y no lo soltamos? -El rostro confuso de Karamatsu habia prevalecido desde que su novia lo habia arrastrado del suelo en donde se habia quedado al aterrizar y le habia ordenado cargar a aquel chico quien presumia ahora de un par de golpes en la cabeza los cuales al parecer lo habian dejado inconsciente.

-Ya te dije _Darling_ , lo dejaremos en el pachinko para que se divierta... y luego tu y yo iremos a divertirnos solos~

El rostro de Karamatsu paso de la confusion a la verguenza cuando imagenes de una Osoko en bragas le llegaban subitamente haciendo que su rostro se coloreara.

Lo que lamentablemente Karamatsu no sabia era que su linda y sensual novia iba a apostar a nuestro buen amigo Sushi en el pachinko para intentar ganar algo de dinero y poder costear el hotel.

Y pensar que esto comenzo por Jyushiko.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA :**

1693 PALABRAS

Este es uno de mis fics favoritos porque puedo sacar mi pendejez xD aunque en wattpad es uno de los menos vistos y comentados en Fanfiction es el que tiene mas vistas y comentarios xD. Al principio la historia seria un One Shot y a decir verdad no tengo idea del rumbo que empezara a llevar ahora xD

quiza este sea el ultimo cap o quiza no , depende si me llega alguna idea para un tercer capitulo.

* : La dueña de la voz es Osoko y quien la calla era Ichiko.

**: Ni idea de si existe esa palabra xD

***: No se si lo sabian pero hay una cancion que dice eso xD


	3. Ichiko siempre sera Ichiko

**Ichiko siempre sera Ichiko.**

En una cafeteria de la ciudad, una bella pareja de enamorados tomaba un almuerzo entre miradas felices y sonrojos fugaces.

-Te amo, gracias por estar conmigo.

El rostro de Osoko aumento dos tonos mas de rojo al escuchar las palabras de su novio.

-Gracias a ti, Darling , sabes a veces siento que no te merezco.- Osoko no era una mujer de palabras melosas mas sin embargo habia pequeños momentes como este en los que podia dejar sus sentimientos fluir sin sentirse tan avergonzada.- Eres demasiado increible...-EL sonrojo de su rostro iba disminuyendo lentamente mientras su rostro se convertia en uno de maxima concentracion.- Yo tambien lo soy ...- Karamatsu quien en un principio se sentia desfallecer de felicidad ante los cumplidos dichos por su novia se encontraba sumamente confundido ante lo ultimo dicho ,no comprendia el rumbo de los pensamientos de Osoko y a que habia venido aquella ultima oracion.. - Es mas yo soy demasiado increible para ti. Tu no me mereces a mi mi.

Y con esa sentencia se levanto de la mesa para retirarse a su casa dejando a un pobre Karamatsu totalmente confundido.

-Darling? Darliiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

 **-2 horas antes -**

-ICHIKOOOOOOOO! DONDE ESTAN MIS ZAPATOS?! - Osoko corria por toda la casa en bata intentando hallar sus zapatos favoritos, los cuales juraba que habia visto que Ichiko los habia tomado.

-Los gatos lo rompieron...- Ichiko leia un libro sobre gatos mientras le contestaba desinteresadamente a Osoko.

-NOSOTRAS NI SIQUIERA TENEMOS GATOS! -Osoko estaba furiosa. Tenia una cita muy importante con su novio Karamatsu y esos eran los zapatos perfectos para su ropa.

-Yo si tengo...-Ichiko, sin dejar de leer señalo en la direccion detras de Osoko.

Osoko giro la cabeza rapidamente para encontrarse con un puto tigre que masticaba su zapato derecho para luego mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Ichik...Ichiko...De donde sacaste un tigre?! -Osoko estaba totalmente cagada de miedo e intentaba no gritar para no llamar la atencion del tigre y que se comiera su sensual y hermoso cuerpo.

-Lo encontre muy solo en una jaula en un feo lugar donde tambien habia otros pobres animales encerrados.

 _ICHIKO LO ROBO DEL ZOOLOGICO!?_

-Eso es ilegal! -Osoko susurraba en voz medianamente alta. -Ve a devolverlo!

-Bien... Vamos Ichi.

-Llamaste al tigre como tu? -Eso lo creeria de Karako quien solia ser bastante narcisista , pero de Ichiko?

-Algo asi.- Ichiko desvio la mirada ligeramente ruborizada.

Sera acaso...

-Ichi significa uno, Osomatsu es el primer hermano. -Osoko sonrio traviesamente a lo que el sentido de alerta de Ichiko se activo.- Awwwwwwwwww , Ichiko. No sabia que eras tan tierna.

-No lo soy! - El rostro de Ichiko no podia estar mas rojo por verse descubrida. -Cierra la maldita boca, Osoko!

-aww, un nombre de mascota que tiene significado profundo. Eso es tan lindo, Ichiko.

-BASTA! ICHI, ATACA! - El tigre movio la cola de lado a lado mientras se agazapaba para ir hacia Osoko.

-Eh...EH?! No...Espera...ICHIKOOOOOOOOOO! -Osoko salto por la ventana al ver al tigre saltar hacia ella mientras Ichiko sonrei malevolamente desde atras.

Osoko corria hacia el ocaso con un tigre corriendo detras de ella.

-EL EQUIPO OSOKO A SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEEEEEEEEEEZ.

Mientras tanto Ichiko miraba divertida desde la ventana rota.

-No te metas conmigo y mi tigre, perra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **-Despues de la cita-**

-Ya llegue estupidas. -Osoko cerraba la puerta de la casa mientras saludaba a sus hermanas.

-Quieres comer peras? -Choroko cortaba algunas mientras Todoko mensajeaba con Ichimatsu, Jyushiko jugaba con una pelota, Ichiko jugaba con su tigre que despues de una discucion ( _amenaza_ ) con Osoko habia podido quedarselo y Karako se miraba en su espejo de mano mientras hacia pesas con los pies.

-Si , claro.

-Recuerdan cuando estabamos en la preparatoria? -Todoko solto de repente mientras seguia escribiendo en su celular.

-Eh? A que viene eso?

-Ichimatsu me conto cuando Osomatsu quemo el salon de ciencias, asi que yo le conte cuando Ichiko mando a todo el salon con la psicologa.

-Ah, si recuerdo eso. Porque fue que paso?- Choroko bajo el cuchillo mientras ponia atencion a Ichiko.

-La maestra nos hizo escribir de forma anonima como nos vemos en 10 años y ella iba a leerlo en voz alta. Yo escribi: "Podria decirles que casada, con un buen trabajo y una familia pero la verdad estare en la carcel porque planeo matarlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes hijos de puta porque los odio."

-Oh, ya recorde. La maestra incluso fue a terapia.- Osoko comia peras como si lo que hubiera dicho su hermana fuera muy normal.

-Soy la unica que cree que eso esta mal?! -Choroko aporro ambas manos en la mesa mientras miraba a cada una.

-A mi me vale verga.- Osoko comento.

-A mi tambien me vale verga. -Karako siguio mirandose.

-A la tierra le vale verga. -Ichiko acariciaba el tigre.

-A los atomos les vale verga.- Jyushiko seguia con su pelota.

-A los multiuniversos les vale verga. -Todoko segua escribiendo.

-Las odio a todas y cada una de ustedes. -Choroko se resigno y siguio con lo que hacia.

Y asi un dia mas paso.

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

 **PERDON POR LA TARDANZA DX , PERO ESTABA DE VACACIONES Y CON EL CEREBRO SECO :c**

 **NOS LEEMOS LUEGO 3**


	4. El mundo fantasioso de Choroko

**EL MUNDO FANTASIOSO DE CHOROKO.**

Choroko sostenia una camara mientras entraba alegremente a su hogar que compartia con sus otras cinco hermanas.

-Ya volvi! -Choroko estaba tan feliz que brillaba como el sol.

-Mis ojos! Mis ojos! Me quemooooo! -Ichiko se revolvaba en el piso sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos.

-Ichiko deja de retorcerte como gusano, Choroko deja de matar a Ichiko con tu brillo ero ero. -Osoko tapaba sus ojos con las manos evitando ver a la tercera hermana directamente.

-No puedo, Osoko-neesan. En esta camara tengo algo que vale mas que todo el horo del mundo! - Choroko apreto aquella camara contra su pecho mientras daba brincos de felicidad.

-Choroko, el porno gay no es oro. -La rapida lengua maliciosa de Ichiko al ataque!

-Incluso si involucra a tu novio? -Choroko sonreia maliciosa mientras veia el rostro de Ichiko descomponerse lentamente.

-Que? Osomatsu nunca se invoolucraria con otro hombre. -Ichiko comenzaba a fruncir el ceño en respuesta a la sonrisa de Choroko.

-Estas segura?

Osoko al ver que el aura obscura de la cuarta hermana comenzaba a aumentar y aumentar decidio intervenir antes de que Ichiko se emputara y matara a todos.

-Porque mejor no nos dices que hay en la camara de una vez, Choroko?

-Me alegra que preguntaras Osoko. Despues de todo, tambien tu novio tiene algo que ver en todo esto. -Los lentes de Choroko desprendieron un extraño brillo pervertido.

-Khe? -Osoko estaba totalmente shockeada.

-Asi es. Al fin mis sueños se hacen realidad...

-Oh , no... -Todoko miro a su tercera hermana mayor comenzar a desvariar.

-Al fin, un mundo lleno de homosexuales dandose duro todo el dia...

-Choroko-neesan va a explotar! -Jyushiko reia alegremente mientras el rostro de su hermana fujoshi comenzaba a colorearse.

-Un mundo perfecto donde todos sean homosexuales...

-EL PODER ERO ERO VA A EXPLOTAR!- Karako intentaba cubrirse detras de una de sus pesas.

-MI NUEVO MUNDO... HOMOTICA! * -Una gran rafaga de sangre brota de la nariz de Choroko en direccion hacia las demas chicas.

-Corraaaaaaaaaan! - Osoko corrio hasta la ventana mas cercana para despues lanzarse contra esta y huir del flujo sanguineo de la tercera.

-Vamonos a la vergaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -Karako y Todoko se abrazaban en un rincon mientras miraban con miedo la manguera de sangre que era Choroko.

-Osoko, traidora! No me abandones! -Ichiko miraba desesperada la ventana por donde su hermana mayor habia huido.

-Ajajajajajajajajaa. -Jyushiko jugaba con la sangre del piso muy feliz en su propio mundo porque... pues es Jyushiko.

-Homo Homo Poweeeeer! -El grito de Choroko fue lo ultimo que Osoko escucho mientras huia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-KARAMATSU!- Osoko habia corrido desde su hogar hasta la casa de su novio entre asustada (por su adorable hermanita Choroko) y asustada (por la pendejada que hubiera echo Karamatsu con el novio de Ichiko)

Osoko entro a la casa Matsuno con una fuerte patada mientras al mismo tiempo tacleaba a Osomatsu quien pasaba por ahi.

-AYU- Osomatsu intento gritar antes de ser aplastado por la demoledora fuerza de una Osoko muy molesta.

-Callate y comienza a hablar pedazo de mierda... -Osomatsu temblaba levemente ante la furia que comenzaba a emanar de la mayor de las sextillizas.

-Senti a alguien insultar a mi hermano mayor y decidi venir a burlarme. -Ichimatsu salia perezosamente de la sala mas sin embargo al ver el rostro furioso de Osoko regreso lentamente a la habitacion.

-No se de que me hablas! Ayuda! La virgen histerica quiere matarme!

-Como me llamaste , pedazo de escoria? -Una vena comenzaba a palpitar en el rostro de Osoko.

Comenzo a levantar el puño mientras el aura asesina floraba desmedidamente. -Espera, cuñada... Te arrepentiras de esto luego... Ichiko se enojara si me matas... Alejate de mi ...KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

-Muere, bastardo.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Alguien mas escucho un grito nada varonil venir de la entrada? -Choromatsu hojeaba una revista de porntrabajo.

Ichimatsu se erizo levemente al recordar el rostro furioso de su cuñada. -No, yo no oi nada.

-Quiza Osomatsu-niisan se asusto con alguna tonteria. -Todomatsu escribia en el celular mientras Karamatsu lo miraba exceptico puesto que el menor de los seis era el mas cobarde de todos.

La casa entera vibro mientras un aire frio llenaba toda la habitacion.

Todomatsu levanto la vista de su smartphone levemente asustado pensando que quiza habia sido algun fantasma.

-Dinosaurio! -Jyushimatsu sonreia alegremente mientras imaginaba a un dinosaurio en su casa y lo divertido que seria montarlo o jugar luchas con el.

Pasos que sonaban a muerte y destruccion conmenzaban a acercarse lentamente por el corredor.

-Burazzas, que es eso? -Karamatsu comenzaba a sudar frio. Algo dentro de si le decia que moriria lentamente , su instinto de supervivencia quizas.

La puerta comenzo a abrirse lentamente mientras un extraño humo negro se deslizaba lentamente hacia la habitacion.

-Oh, darling~ -La voz mas expectral que todos habian oido nunca sono.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, UN FANTASMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -Todomatsu habia tirado el celular hacia la puerta como si eso pudiera detener a aquella cosa espectral que venia a llevarse su hermoso , adorable y encantador rostro.

Ichimatsu estaba totalmente esponjado en un rincon de la habitacion con una expresion de miedo genuina que si Todomatsu no estuviera tan asustado se hubiera tirado a reir a carcajadas.

-UNA KARAMATSU-GIRL FANTASMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, LO SIENTO MI EXTINTO RAYO DE SOL, SOY DEMASIADO PERFECTO Y VIVO PARA TI MY SUNSHINE.

La puerta de la habitacion se abrio de repente dejando ver a Osoko mas molesta que nunca.

-A QUIEN VERGAS LE DICES "MY SUNSHINE"? -A su lado, arrastraba el cuerpo inerte de Osomatsu quien al parecer le salia un palo de escoba por el culo.

Karamatsu Matsuno lo supo en ese momento.

Ese era su fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las sextillizas limpiaban el cuarto de los restos de sangre que Choroko habia dejado por su expresion nasal.

-Al final Choroko-nessan no nos dijo que habia en la cinta. -Jyushiko jugaba con un charco de sangre alegremente como si aquello fuera lo mas normal.

-Jujuju, me alegra que preguntes, en esta cinta al fin tengo mi prueba de la pasividad de Osomatsu.

Unas graciosas orejas felinas salieron de las orejas de Ichiko al escuchar el nombre de su novio.

-Karamatsu y Osomatsu estaban con Chibita y entonces...entonces... Karamatsu limpio la mejilla de Osomatsu, KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

El ruido de la puerta de la entrada cerrarse dejo en claro que alguien habia llegado.

-Osoko , eres tu? -Ichiko se acerco a la puerta de la habitacion solo para ver a su hermana mayor cubierta totalmente de sangre.

-Si... soy yo... Ichiko... lamento lo de la virginidad anal de tu novio. Ire a tomar un baño.

-Pero que carajos? Choroko ves lo que hiciste? Rompiste a Osoko-neesan!

-Tengo miopia no veo bien.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-NUNCA TENDRAS PENE!

Oh oh

Nunca

Le

Digas

Eso

A

Una

Fujoshi

Y menos a una como Choroko.

Y eso es algo que Ichiko aprenderia ese dia.

Y otro dia finalizo lleno de desventuras para los marginales virgenes y sus parejas.

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

*Homotica: Nacio de un chat que tenia con una amiga a quien amo 3 deciamos que tendriamos nuestra propia ciudad llena de gays :V Es una parodia de Ciudad Gotica.

** : Choroko soy yo cuando veo arte oficial que contenga Ichimatsu x Osomatsu o Karamatsu x Osomatsu :vvv

Perdon por tardar tanto ;-;

Sabian que solo faltan dos capitulos para acabar el fic?

Solo queria decirselos :vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


	5. El dia de descanso de Karako

**EL DIA DE DESCANSO DE KARAKO**

 **Advertencia: Esto no tiene ningun sentido, asi que no intenten comprenderlo (/^** **^)/ .**

El telefono repicaba en su oido a la espera de que en el otro extremo de la linea su hermana menor contestara.

Karako esperaba espectante, pues de eso dependia el donde dormiria hoy junto a las demas lacras que tenia como hermanas.

Todomatsu iba a estar muy enojado con ella si se enteraba.

-Hola? -La voz perezosa de Choroko se escucho en el otro lado de la linea telefonica.

-CHOROKO!

-Karako-neesan? Donde estan? Ya vieron que hora es?

-Choroko, recuerdas que te dije que saldria con las demas a divertirnos?

-Si...

-Necesitamos que nos saques de la carcel...

 **5 DORITOS, DIGO HORAS ATRAS***

-Karakoooooooooooooo, vamoooooooooooooooos! -Osoko se arrastraba por el piso sujetandose de la pierna de la menor mientras esta intentaba safarse de la mayor.

-Ya te dije que no! Tengo que ir a entrenar!

-Si sigues entrenando tanto tu te convertiras en el hombre tu relacion con Todomatsu-kun. -Habria algo mas rapido y venenoso que la lengua de Ichiko?

-No tienes un novio al cual molestar? -Karako sujetaba la pesa firmemente esperando la respuesta de Ichiko y considerando si arrojaba la pesa a su rostro o no.

-Esta medio muerto en algun rincon de su casa, supongo.

-Que fue lo que hizo para hacerte enojar tanto? -Osoko miro estrañada a la cuarta hermana mientras seguia arrastrandose sujetando la pierna de Karako.

-Existir... quieres hacerme enojar tambien?

-No gracias , elijo vivir.

-Osoko, sueltame de una vez- Karako llamo la atencion de la mayor agitando su pierna buscando liberarse.

-Que no! No soltare tu jodidamente fuerte , musculosa y varonil pierna por nada del mundo!

-Te dare $5 dolares. -Karako saco un pequeño billete de una de las bolsas de aquel pantalon deportivo , sujetandolo en un puño lejos de la vista de su hermana.

-Desea pagar con efectivo o tarjeta de credito? -Unos grandes signos de dolar iluminaron los ojos de la hermana mayor de la familia.

-Los ojos de Osoko-neesan estan muy raros!

-No lo mires, Jyushiko. O te contagiara algo. -Choroko no levanto nisiquiera la mirada de su doujin yaoi.

Osoko volteo la mirada a la tercera hermana refunfuñandole. -Por lo menos yo acepto que no tengo pene...

-Que dijiste? -La mirada de la chica de lentes se volvio vacia y fria en cuestion de apenas unos segundos.

-Que tu debiste nacer seme. -Sonrio nerviosa sintiendo aun el peligro emanar de su segunda hermana menor.

-Eso pense. -Volvio la mirada hacia su sucio e incestuoso doujin que leia.

-Como sea... Karako~ Hace mucho que no salimoooooos, onee-chan se aburre mucho.

-Dejaras de molestarme si digo que si?

-Probablemente...

-No... -Al momento de que Ichiko abrio la boca para completar la oracion de la mayor recibio un putazo con el zapato volador de ella.

-Callate, Furry.

-Bien, ire.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii~ Entonces vamonos ya.

-Eh? Ahora mismo?

-Claro! -Osoko tomo las piernas de su inconciente hermana Ichiko para comenzar a arrastrarla hasta la puerta.

-Yo me quedare. -Choroko cerro el doujin con un rostro sonrojado y una sonrisa algo perversa y extraña.

-Porque? -Osoko fruncio el ceñ queria una salida con todas sus hermanas.

-Conociendolas las terminaran sacando del lugar a donde vayan y no quiero tener que volver a ser vetada de algun lado.

-Bah! Como quieras. Nos iremos nosotras sin ti.

 ***DEVUELTA AL PRESENTE***

-Nos han sacado de 5 bares! Como es siquiera posible?!

-Quiza si no te subieras a las mesas para distraer a todos y que Ichiko aproveche para robarles la cartera, quiza, y solo quiza, no nos sacarian de los lugares.

-Hey! Era una buena idea!

-Concuerdo con eso... -Ichiko caminaba al lado de la mayor sonriendo siniestramente.

-Esta ciudad no esta al nivel de nuestra diversion!

-NO! -Gritaron todas excepto Karako quien las veia bastante irritada.

-Hagamos esta ciudad nuestra! -

-SI!

-OSOKO-NEESAN ESPERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Karakon intento detener a la mayor mas fue en vano, esta ya habia salido hacia la oficina del gobernador...

 ***10 MINUTOS DESPUES***

El oficial de policia veia de manera cansada a una molesta Osoko quien fruncia el ceño ante la situacion en que se encontraba.

-Y bien? Cual es su nombre? - Sujeto el formulario cansado, era obvio que solo queria terminar su turno e ir a casa.

-Kelin Teresa Austed, mucho gusto~

-Sabe que puedo dejarte aqui encerrada mas dias de los necesarios, no? -Sonrio altanero a la chica.

-Vivo con otras 5 mujeres las cuales estan locas, una de ellas es emo, a otra le gusta ver porno gay, una tiene mas musculo que cerebro ,otra que dudo que tan siquiera sea humana y la ultima es el mismisimo Satan en persona, no es mas, Satan se la pela a ella, Satan es la perra de Todoko. Estar aqui seria el paraiso comparado con el infierno de donde eh salido. -Osoko miro indiferente al oficial. -I see too much shit in my life.

EL oficial vio la mirada vacia de la mayor de las hermanas y pudo jurar que esa mirada podria congelar inclusive al infierno.

-Me compadezco de usted...

-Lo se y gracias.

-Sabe que alguien tiene que pagar su fianza , no? Despues de todo quizo secuestrar al gobernador y sus hermanas destrozaron su auto. Ademas de que la rubia mordio a uno de mis hombres. Uno de mis hombres la escoltara a el telefono y de ahi a su jaula, digo celda

...

-Llame a Karamatsu para que nos sacara de aqui...

-Y que te dijo?

 _-Oh my beutiful girlfriend, ojala my love fuera aun mas stronger de lo que ya es. Me temo que my money es muy poco para ayudarte in this problem._

 _-Vete a la mierda._

 _-Amo tus palabras tan sweets like caramelos._

 _-Porque vergas salgo con alguien tan pobre?_

 _-Eres tan delicate como una princess_

 _-Y aparte de pobre , doloroso..._

La mayor de las sextillizas suspiro para luego mirar a la cuarta hermana. -Tu a quien llamaste, Ichiko?

-A Osomatsu...

-Y que te dijo?

 _-"Eh? Quieres que pague una fianza? Soy neet, sabes? Pero ve el lado bueno, si te portas mal a lo mejor te ponen esposas y un bozal. Ahora que lo pienso no me molestaria hacer una visita concubina.." ..._

-Entonces...?

-Despues de mencionar las esposas ya no le pedi nada...

-Eres de lo peor...

-Lo se.

-Y tu Todoko? A quien llamaste?

-A Ichi.

-Que paso?

-Me colgo...

-Porque?!

-Porque le dije que lance un gato por la ventana mientras asaltabamos al gobernador.

-Y que te dijo?

 _-"Mounstro sin corazon"_ y creo que luego se fue a llorar por el gato caido.

-Bien. Que tal tu Jyushiko.

-Yo llamen a Dayon!

-EH?! Y QUE TE DIJO?!

- _Dayon! Dayoooon, Dayon dayoon dayooooooon!_

-...

-Muy bien! Que tal tu, Karako? A quien llamaste? - Osoko ignoro a la quinta hermana intentando pasar por alto el hecho de que no tenia ni idea de que mierda decia.

-Llame a Choroko...

Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de la mayor , unos pasos comenzaron a retumbar por el pasillo en direccion a las celdas.

-Oh no... Karako... que has hecho...

Una Choroko bastante cabreada entro sonriendo por la puerta , sus lentes no dejaban ver sus ojos. La mayor de las seis se habia escondido detras de todas al verla en el marco de la entrada.

-Vine por ustedes , Osoko-neesan. Y sabes? Tuve que gastar mi dinero para doujins en su fianza... -Choroko sonrio aun mas logrando que las otras cinco hermanas se estremecieran. - Ahora por eso no tengo para ir a la feria del doujin... -La tercera hermana comenzo a caminar hacia la celda.

-NO, ALEJATE, CHOROKOOOOOOOOOOO -El grito de la mayor retumbo en la comisaria haciendo que los policias bajaran la cabeza asustados. -AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El oficial que habia tomado los datos de la mayor minutos antes dejo escurrir una lagrima de manera dramatica.

 _Lo siento, señorita, pero tuvimos que dejar pasar a su hermana porque... es aterradora!_

Y asi , un dia mas de desventuras paso.

 ****Se monta en su elefante rosa creado de una pompa de agua/cerveza/drogasvarias y se aleja al ritmo de la macarena****


	6. Todo finaliza con Osoko

Las flores abrian sus capullos aquella mañana, las aves inundaban con sus cantos la ciudad, era un dia perfecto, hasta que aquel grito que bien podría ser el grito de batalla de Satanas irrumpio la calma;  
Las aves huyeron despavoridas, las flores se cerraron de nuevo.

Pues ese grito venia claramente de una Osoko cabreada, y ni siquiera el Armagedón podria asustar tanto como una Osoko molesta.

-ICHIKO, HIJA DE PERRA! - Aquel tornado furioso que se hacia llamar Osoko entro en la habitacion pateando y rompiendo la puerta corrediza.

-De la misma perra que te pario... - En un obscuro rincon de la habitacion , sentada en el suelo jugando con un gato yacia Ichiko.

-No me provoques gata tamalera ... donde esta? -Aquella extraña calma en la mayor erizo a Ichiko quien se dio cuenta del hielo delgado sobre el que caminaba.

-No..no se de que hablas, Osok- Una fuerte patada en el rostro interrumpio lo que decia dejandola incrustada en la pared.

-Tu nunca me llamas Osoko, es obvio que mentías...perra.

Salio de la habitacion en busca de las demas quienes podian sentir el aura de la mayor filtrarse peligrosamente por las habitaciones y toda la casa en general.

-Osoko esta enojada. - Susurro lo mas bajo que pudo una Jyushiko escondida en el cesto de ropa sucia.

-Enojada se queda corto. - Temblo Todoko escondida en la tina, ambas en el cuarto de baño. Pues podian escuchar los pasos de Godzi-Osoko retumbar en la casa, buscando a sus proximas victimas.

-Que perdio esta vez? -Susurro Jyushiko apenas asomando la cabeza del cesto.

-La dignidad no sera porque esa la perdio cuando nacio... Eh? -Una grieta comenzo a formarse en el techo justo encima de aquella bañera donde Todoko estaba. -EH?! -Fue inminente el golpe aniquilador que Osoko le dio.

-Callate viejo lesbiano.

La casa entera temblo bajo sus pies, mientras una Jyushiko rezaba en silencio por sus dos hermanas caidas.

-DONDE ESTA?! -Osoko golpeo una pared cercana desfragmentandola totalmente. -DONDE?!

-Voy a morir! - Susurro Jyushiko comenzando a temblar dentro del cesto.

-Eres tu... Jyushiko? -La voz de Osoko comenzo a sonar mas proxima.

-No ahora por favor... -Jyushiko miro con horror la tapa del cesto ser levantada mientras un rostro que haria temblar hasta a la momo calva de la rosa de guadalupe comenzo a verse.

-Te encontre.~

-NO ME ATRAPARAS CON VIDA! - Jyushiko, buscando evitar aquella muerte dolorosa a manos de su hermana decidio autohacerse calon chino con tal fuerza que termino explotando. - ALLAHU AKBAR!

-Eh?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Karako entraba a la casa tranquilamente despues de haber pasado una tarde de compras con Todomatsu, miro de nuevo aquella foto que se habian tomado mientras suspiraba levemente.

-Ya llegue... - Hablo Karako antes de levantar la vista y encontrarse con aquella escena salida de una pelicula de terror.

Muertes y destruccion por todos lados.

Corrio a la habitacion encontrando el cuerpo de Ichiko incrustado en la pared. -Perra! Digo , Ichiko! Hablame! Que paso?!

-Coff...Coff...Karako... COFF COFF! a...acercate...-Karako obedecio mientras se acercaba hacia su hermana intentando no lastimarla. -mas cerca... -La morena lo hizo , colocandose practicamente a la altura de sus labios.- Sere perra , pero no de tu perrera...

Karako lanzo el cuerpo de Ichiko de vuelta a la pared. -No se ni porque me molesto.

Siguio avanzando por la casa encontrando en el baño algo que parecia la escena de un crimen; Todoko estaba en la bañera con restos de escombro encima y un palo de escoba incrustado en el siempre sucio y Jyushiko... o lo que quedaba de ella, solo eran cabellos revoloteando en la habitacion.

-Debo encontrar a Osoko y Choroko...

Corrio rapidamente hacia el piso superior abriendo la puerta de la habitacion que compartian todas encontrandola destrozada y a Osoko en el centro susurrando alguna especie de mantra.

-No esta, no esta, no esta, no esta, no esta, no esta...

-OSOKO! -Karako corrio hacia la mayor tomandola entre sus musculosos brazos. -Que paso aqui?!

-No esta...

-Que no esta?! CHOROKO?! LE PASO ALGO?!

-Choroko? a la verga , Choroko! NO ESTA, KARAKO! -Tomo a la menor y comeno a zarandearla fuertemente. -No esta! Mi vestido que aun debo en Coopel no esta!

-Eh?...

-Tengo una cita con Karamatsu en un restaurante y ese vestido es el que mejor me queda... Y NO ESTA!

-eh...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Y asi , las hermanas menores murieron ante un vestido perdido , resultando que al final, Choroko solo lo habia llevado a la tintoreria.

 **FIN**


End file.
